clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Fables
Fairy Fables is a comedy at the Stage that is a play on Red Riding Hood. The play stars Twee, Prince Redhood, Big Bad Wool, and Grumpunzel. Features Characters File:Twee.PNG|Twee, I live in a magical library where I love to share stories of my adventures. File:Redhood.PNG|Prince Redhood. Don't be fooled by the name, this prince isn't fond of red. File:Big_Bad_Wool.PNG|Big Bad Wool. This sheep is misunderstood. He only wants something to eat. But he'll have to blow down a couple of trees to get it. Catalog P 1.jpg|Page 1 P 2.jpg|Page 2 P 3.jpg|Page 3 P 4.jpg|Page 4 P 5.jpg|Page 5 Quotes Twee: Once upon a time a prince was dressed all in RED... Redhood: Red?! Are you sure? It's not really my color. Twee: Don't interrupt! I said he was dressed in RED! Redhood: Oh. All right, then. What a lovely day! Twee: He was taking croissants to a hungry princess. Redhood: Golly, I hope she like pastries. Twee: But suddenly, something jumped out of the trees! Redhood: Oh no! A scary looking sheep! Big Bad Wool: BAA! I am the Big Bad Wool an I'm hungry! Redhood: What great big teeth you've got! Big Bad Wool: All the better to eat croissants with! Redhood: No chance, woolly! They're for the princess. Big Bad Wool: Well, then I'll huff and I'll puff...... Twee: And the Big Bad Wool blew all the trees down. Redhood: Oh no! What am I going to do? Twee: You need to distract the sheep, of course! Redhood: Oh yes. Look over there! Big Bad Wool: A unicorn flying through the sky? BAA-zaa! Redhood: Aha, now I can escape! Twee: Finally the prince arrived at the castle. Redhood: Now I will climb up Grumpunzel's long hair. Twee: You'll have to make do with a ladder. Redhood: If I must... Grumpunzel: La la la la... Redhood: She's totally lost in la la land. What do I do now? Twee: Throw a magic snowball at her, of course! Redhood throws a snowball at Grumpunzel Grumpunzel: Oi! What do you think you're doing? Redhood: Princess! I've brought you some croissants! Grumpunzel: Croissants? I asked for COOKIES! Redhood: Guess they don't call her Grumpunzel for nothing Twee: I think she should go back to la la land. ZAP! Big: BAA! Excuse me! I'm really hungry here! Twee: Well there are plenty of croissants to go 'round. Redhood: You'd better not wool them all down at once. Twee: And they lived happily ever after. THE END. Penguin Play Awards Penguin Play Awards 2009 During the Penguin Play Awards 2009, Fairy Fables won the prize for Best Costumes. Penguin Play Awards 2010 During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, Fairy Fables was nominated for the categories and a special video was made promoting it. There were several lines for Twee and the Big Bad Wool set out in the script and many penguins believed it would win. It did not win any categories. Video Video:Fairy Fables Gallery In-game File:Fairy Fables January 2010.PNG|The Stage decorated for . Advertisements Fairy Fables ad.PNG|An advertisement for from Club Penguin Times issue #221. Fables Login.PNG|The login screen for the January 2010 Fairy Fables. Another Fairy Fables ad.PNG|Another advertisement for from Club Penguin Times issue #223. Trivia *This stage play has a story book, which also tells the same story as the script. *It won the Penguin Play Awards 2009 for "Best Costumes". *Grumpunzel is a mix of Rapunzel and Rumpelstiltskin. *In the book The Big Bad Wool says "A flying unicorn on Thursday? BAA!" In the play "on Thursday?" was taken out. *This play was a nominee for the 2010 Penguin Play Awards. SWF *Fairy Fables Book Category:Stage